Faces cachées
by Nalea
Summary: Mori no Kuni, un minuscule village entouré d'une forêt verdoyante et lumineuse, est dirigé par la Makikage Aya et sa sœur Namiko. Ces deux jeunes filles sont issues de grands clans qui étaient jadis très puissants. Nées d'une mère Uzumaki et d'un père Uchiha, elles ont été élevées dans une petite maison près de Kusa. Mais c'était il y a fort longtemps. Maintenant âgées de vingt-et-


Chapitre 1

Une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un long manteau noir sautait d'arbres en arbres silencieusement. Il faisait presque nuit et le vent frais s'était infiltré dans la forêt qui, à présent, paraissait sombre et mystérieuse. Un léger sifflement ainsi que des bruissements de feuilles cassaient le calme effrayant. Arrivée aux portes du village, l'inconnue salua d'un coup de tête les deux gardes qui veillaient l'entrée principale de Mori no Kuni. Ceux-ci, connaissant trop bien le masque du ninja, la laissèrent passer sans un mot. Elle continua son chemin vers l'imposante maison qu'était celle de la Makikage. Une rangée de buissons en fleurs guidait le chemin caillouteux vers la porte de la demeure. De nouveau, on la fit rentrer sans aucune question. Elle gravit rapidement les escaliers en marbre et se rendit dans la salle du conseil. Visiblement, on l'attendait.

- Enfin ! Tu as pris ton temps, Namiko. Grinça la voix d'une vieille femme assise aux côtés de la dirigeante du village.

- Toutes mes excuses, Fukami-obachan. Dit ironiquement l'adolescente masquée en posant un genou à terre.

La grand-mère lui jeta un regard haineux tandis que la maîtresse de maison leva sa main aux ongles rongés pour demander le silence. Namiko reprit son sérieux et l'écouta attentivement.

- Nous t'avons convoquée car il semblerait que des intrus soient entrés dans notre territoire. Nous aimerions que tu ailles jeter un coup d'œil. D'après un ninja sensoriel, ils seraient trois. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux prendre une équipe d'anbus avec toi. Expliqua une jeune femme qui portait le chapeau de Makikage.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge éclatant, de fines mèches lisses s'arrêtant en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle avait des yeux d'un gris très clair, avec une pointe de doré. Son regard était sérieux mais teinté de tristesse.

- Pff, tu me prends pour qui grande-sœur?! Je vais régler cette affaire en moins deux. Répliqua Namiko, sortant précipitamment du bureau.

Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient énormément mais la plus jeune avait gardé une tête d'enfant. Des joues pleines ainsi qu'un visage rond lui donnaient un air très enfantin. Surtout que ces yeux gris presque cyans pleins d'amusement et d'excitation ne la vieillissaient pas. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que ceux d'Aya mais beaucoup plus longs. Ils lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins et elle portait une frange qui lui retombait sur les yeux. On qualifiait alors la jeune fille de mignonne.

- Elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Foutue fierté mal placée. Grogna la Makikage, légèrement inquiète.

- Espérons qu'il n'arrive rien à cette idiote. Marmonna Fukami, également en soucis.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans le village réuni des cinq nations, plus précisément dans la tour des Kage, chacun était assis autour d'une grande table accompagné de ses conseillers. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. En cette journée de printemps, les dirigeants ninjas débattaient sur un sujet très sérieux. Plus tôt dans la semaine, ils avaient reçu une lettre d'avertissement de la part d'une mystérieuse organisation. À peine la guerre finie contre Madara et l'Akatsuki, voilà que de nouveaux ennuis pointaient le bout du nez. Ainsi qu'une rumeur circulait sur le petit de village de Mori no Kuni, le pays de la Forêt. Il paraîtrait que deux survivantes du clan Uzumaki y habiteraient ainsi que des utilisateurs du sharingan. Bien entendu, les Kage avaient étouffé l'affaire avant d'avoir la certitude que ce n'était pas qu'un mensonge. Par ailleurs, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas été mis au courant pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

Tsunade poussa un soupir d'exaspération, cela faisait des heures qu'ils débattaient pour savoir s'il fallait intégrer le village de la Forêt à leur alliance. De plus, le ton montait et les insultes ainsi que les menaces giclaient. Ayant marre de ces enfantillages, elle se leva d'un bond et écrasa son poing contre la table en bois qui ne manqua pas de se casser en deux.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec ces gamineries ?! Si on ne demande pas à rencontrer la Makikage, on ne saura jamais si c'est vrai ! Alors, autant prendre le risque. Pensez à Naruto et Sasuke, il ne leur reste plus personne. Alors, si ces rumeurs sont vraies, cela voudra dire qu'ils ne seront plus seuls, qu'ils auront de nouveau une famille. Et même si vous refusez, j'enverrai quand même une équipe. Pour eux. Ils le méritent. Beugla la Princesse des limaces, fatiguée de tout ce cirque.

- Je suis d'accord avec l'Hokage. Soutenu Gaara.

- Je suis également de l'avis de Tsunade. Se rangea alors l'autre femme du conseil.

Ne restait plus que le Raikage ainsi que le Tsuchikage. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à accorder leur confiance aux autres dirigeants alors s'il fallait encore ajouter quelqu'un d'autre...

- J'accepte, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour accueillir cette Kage à bras ouvert. Grinça A.

- Grrr, puisque vous êtes tous d'accord, je me vois mal refuser. Marmonna le vieux dirigeant du pays de la Roche.

- Très bien. Envoyons une escouade de trois ninjas. Il leur suffit juste de transmettre un parchemin au Makikage, donc pas besoin de donner la mission à des anbus. Conclut la blonde à l'imposante poitrine.

- Dans ce cas, je veux que Karui y aille. Imposa A, fronçant le nez.

- Ça marche. Karin devrait y aller aussi, on ne sait pas si des ninjas se cachent dans la forêt. Elle pourrait être très utile. Continua l'Hokage. Et pourquoi pas Sakura ? S'il faut se frayer un chemin à travers les arbres, cela serait pratique. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Chacun des Kages acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils appelèrent ensuite la kunoichi de Konoha et la nommèrent capitaine de l'équipe. Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement la mission, lui donnèrent un parchemin contenant l'invitation à une rencontre entre Kage et on l'envoya chercher les deux autres filles.

- Et souviens-toi, Sakura, pas un mot. Cette mission doit rester secrète. Rappela Tsunade.

- C'est compris, Tsunade-sama. Dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

C'est alors qu'une heure plus tard se retrouvèrent les trois kunoichis devant la porte Est du Village caché de la Feuille. La capitaine vérifia qu'elle avait bien le rouleau et c'est d'un regard entendu que les ninjas s'élancèrent hors de l'enceinte de Konoha. Il leur fallait courir pendant plus de cinq heures si elles voulaient atteindre Mori no Kuni avant la tombée de la nuit. Traversant la forêt, sautant d'arbres en arbres, le trajet se fit en silence pendant quatre longues heures jusqu'à ce que Sakura décide de faire une pause. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Karin se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'un arbre. Elle but les dernières gouttes d'eau qui lui restait et ferma ses paupières. L'ancienne gardienne de prison était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'endormit direct.

Karui lança un regard interrogatif à la rose. Fallait-il la laisser dormir ?

- On va se reposer pendant une heure et ensuite on continuera jusqu'au village. Tu peux t'assoupir, je m'occupe de monter la garde. Ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

La rousse de Kumo acquiesça, s'appuya contre un arbre et ferma les yeux, néanmoins en tenant dans sa main un kunai.

Sakura détermina un périmètre, plaçant quelques pièges, et inspecta les lieux. C'était calme, trop calme. Elle n'avait pas vu d'animaux, pas même un oiseau. Le soleil se couchait bientôt, dans une heure la forêt sera sombre. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue, elle ne connaissait pas bien cet endroit et ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait le Village caché de la Forêt. C'était un petit village, très discret et ne cherchant pas les problèmes, avec peu d'habitants et encore moins de ninjas. Il était enfoui dans ces bois, apparemment très silencieux.

La kunoichi entendit un craquement, quelqu'un venait de marcher sur une brindille. Sakura se dépêcha de rejoindre ses coéquipières. Elle les trouva endormies, insouciantes du danger qui les guettaient. Elle les réveilla brutalement mais sans faire trop de bruit.

- Nous ne sommes pas seules. Annonça la disciple de Tsunade.

Karui écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Karin. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement la requête muette et se concentra.

- Je n'ai détecté qu'un seul chakra, à peu près à 300 mètres d'ici. Mais ce chakra est puissant, il faut rester sur nos gardes. Chuchota l'ancien membre de Hebi, retroussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Mène-nous à lui, c'est peut-être un ninja de Mori qui surveille son village. Répondit la cheffe d'équipe alors que Karui sortit son katana de son fourreau.

Les trois jeunes femmes avancèrent lentement entre les arbres, faisant preuve de discrétion. Karin était en tête, un kunai à la main.

- Il se déplace plus rapidement que les chakras normaux. Il essaie de brouiller les pistes. Merde! Je l'ai perdu. Jura-t-elle en tremblant.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez? Ricana une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent en sursautant et découvrirent une silhouette encapuchonnée de petite taille. C'était sûrement une femme mais on ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

- Es-tu un ninja de Mori no Kuni? Demanda Sakura qui avait perdu son assurance de toute à l'heure.

- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda l'inconnue, sortant une épée de son manteau.

Karui Poussez seulement mot:

- Nous avons un message à délivrer à la Makikage. Nous sommes de l'Alliance.

- Donnez-moi vos armes, mettez ces cagoules. Dit-elle en les leur tendant.

Elle prit rapidement leurs affaires et les rangea dans un petit sac qu'elle fit immédiatement disparaître sous sa cape noire. La garde du Village caché de la Forêt leur attacha les poignets ensemble avec une corde solide, de façon à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas se détacher et s'en aller.

La kunoichi les mena jusqu'à la porte du village, gardée par deux hommes, portant l'uniforme des Juunins de Mori, qui sortirent directement un kunai en voyant ces inconnues arriver.

- Du calme, je les surveille. Avertis-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Mais, Namiko-sama, ne serait-il pas plus prudent de faire venir Makikage-sama ici? Demanda le plus âgé et le plus petit des deux, les cheveux bruns coupés courts avec des yeux marron ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur la pommette gauche.

- Elles ont les yeux bandés et ne peuvent pas se défaire de leurs liens. Alors quand je dis que je les surveille, c'est que je les surveille. Doutez-vous de mes capacités, Anzen-san? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton menaçant, se cachant sous un masque d'Anbu ainsi qu'une cape.

- Bien sûr que non, il n'oserait pas. Pas vrai Anzen? Rétorqua le deuxième, sauvant la mise à son coéquipier qui répondit par un grognement.

Namiko ricana sinistrement et fit avancer brutalement ses "invitées". Après une petite marche sur un sol caillouteux, un grincement se fit entendre. L'anbu avait ouvert la porte d'une grange et poussa les kunoichi de Konoha à l'intérieur.

- Vous allez attendre ici bien sagement le temps que j'aille chercher la Makikage. Ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Les ninjas s'assirent par terre sur ce qui semblait être de la paille, ayant toujours les yeux bandés. Pas un mot ne franchissait leurs lèvres. Puis, elles entendirent des pas s'approcher d'elle. Sakura se redressa vivement.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis juste une servante et je vous apporte de l'eau. Vous devez avoir soif mesdemoiselles. Dit une voix timide en faisant rasseoir la rose.

Elle leur fit passer un verre d'eau puis s'assit à son tour.

- Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites, Namiko-sama et Makikage-sama changent très vite d'humeur. Elles peuvent être très gentilles tout comme très odieuses. Mais vous savez, elles...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous leur racontez, Chinami-san? Demanda une femme, d'un ton ferme.

- Ri… Rien, Makikage-sama. S'excusa aussitôt la servante.

- Très bien, alors retirez leurs bandeaux.

La domestique s'exécuta puis s'en alla immédiatement, l'air affolée. Les Kunoichis pouvaient à présent voir qui leur faisaient face. Deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années environ les regardaient. L'une avec mépris, l'autre avec indifférence. Leurs cheveux étaient rouges, comme ceux de Karin. Elles étaient sœurs, sans aucun doute.

- Vous êtes la Makikage ? Demanda Sakura, apercevant le chapeau de Kage accroché à la taille de la plus grande des deux.

- C'est exact. D'après les dires de ma sœur, vous voulez me parler. Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me dire, ninjas de l'Alliance. Répondit Aya, d'un ton las.

- Tu étais l'anbu de toute à l'heure ? S'étonna Karui à l'adresse de Namiko.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Attendez voir. Toi, là. Tu es une Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa subitement la Kage.

Karin lança un petit regard craintif à ses coéquipières, mais se décida quand même à répondre à la question.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, on m'a abandonné au pays de l'Herbe.

- As-tu des aptitudes sensorielles ?

- Ou… oui. Hésita l'ancienne nunekin, apeurée.

- Laissez-la tranquille et écoutez-moi. Les dirigeants des cinq grands pays ninjas vous proposent une entrevue, car ils aimeraient vous intégrer à l'Alliance. Voici le parchemin avec la proposition. On nous a ordonné de ramener votre réponse à Konoha. Alors, êtes-vous d'accord de rencontrer les autres Kages ? Proposa Sakura fermement, ayant repris son assurance.

- Pourquoi pas. Cela fait longtemps que l'envie de rencontrer nos chers voisins me tiraille. Quand aurait-lieu ce rendez-vous ?

- Aya! Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, que va penser tu-sais-qui ? S'écria Namiko, paniquée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Rassura la Makikage, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur.

- A vous de choisir la date, Makikage-sama.

- Très bien, dîtes à vos commandants que je leur enverrai un message avec ma réponse et le moment, si elle est positive.

- Cela nous convient. On va d'ailleurs s'en aller, merci pour votre hospitalité. Remercia faussement Karui, avec l'envie de se barrer d'ici au plus vite.

- Vous en êtes sûres ? Le voyage a dû être pénible, vous pouvez vous reposer dans une des chambres que j'ai à disposition. Rétorqua Aya, un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca ira, merci. Insista Sakura, prenant ses partenaires par la main.

- Nami, conduis-les jusqu'aux portes du village.

Celle-ci dépassa les trois kunoichis, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle les amena rapidement vers la sortie de Mori no Kuni et leur adressa un regard dédaigneux.

- L'Alliance ne doit pas nous tenir en estime, vu l'équipe de bras cassées qu'elle nous a envoyé. Et toi, montrant Karin du doigt, tu es une Uzumaki, j'en suis sûre. Sache que tu es la bienvenue chez nous.

Les jeunes femmes ne répondirent pas et s'élancèrent dans la forêt, plus sombre que jamais. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé avant d'être à plus d'une heure de route de Mori no Kuni. Puis, elles s'arrêtèrent et firent un feu pour se réchauffer et manger quelque chose. L'ancienne gardienne de prison gardait ses yeux rivés sur la flamme, l'air angoissé.

- Elles me font froid dans le dos. Murmura-t-elle.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Au même moment, à Konoha, un certain ninja surexcité marchait tranquillement dans la nuit. Ne croisant pas un chat, le blond se mit à siffloter pour combler l'absence de bruit. Ce dernier était le héro de la quatrième grande Guerre ninja, acclamé par tous les villages. Il pourra certainement réaliser son rêve de toujours, celui de devenir Hokage. D'une volonté sans faille, il était passé de raté à champion, montrant à tous qu'avec de l'entrainement on pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

Il s'arrêta devant l'ancien domaine des Uchiha, fraîchement reconstruit par le dernier survivant et son équipe. Une vingtaine de maisons s'y trouvaient, dont certaines habitées par Hebi. Le ninja s'aventura à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la plus imposante des demeures, sûrement celle de son rival. C'était la première fois qu'il venait après la reconstruction. Arrivé devant le bâtisse, il entra sans faire aucun bruit. Alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir du vestibule, il se cogna à quelque chose ou plus précisément quelqu'un. La lumière s'alluma et il se trouva nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiha.

- Dattebayo! Tu pourrais pas prévenir avant de surgir comme ça! S'insurgea Naruto.

- Sasuke! C'est quoi ce boucan? Y'en a certain qu'aimerait dormir! Râla Suigetsu, descendant les escalier. Eh mais que fait le blondinet ici?

- C'est bien ce que j'aimerai savoir. Répondit le ténébreux, sourcils froncés.

- Viens t'entraîner avec moi! Proposa un Naruto tout excité.

- En pleine nuit? Tu rêves, retourne te coucher, baka.

- Allez camarade! Insis l'Uzumaki.

La réponse de Sasuke était catégorique. Le héro de Konoha dût repartir chez lui, déçu de s'être fait jeté par son meilleur ami. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Naruto n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil de la journée. Tout en baillant, il passa devant la porte principal et vit trois silhouettes entrées. Il se cacha derrière un buisson et les observa. Vu leurs gabarits, ce devait être des femmes. En une seconde il se planta devant elles.

- Retirez vos capuches pour que je puisse voir vos visages, exigea-t-il d'un ton rempli de menaces.

Les kunoichis se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre qui elles étaient. Alors que Karui fit diversion en l'attaquant avec son épée, Sakura frappa le blond dans le ventre. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus avant de s'en aller le plus rapidement possible en direction de la Tour des Kages. Arrivées devant des gardes, les jeunes filles montrèrent leurs identités. On les laissa passer et elles allèrent directement dans la salle de Conseil.

Tsunade était accoudée à son bureau, observant les étoiles.

- Hokage-sama? Appela la rose.

- Avez-vous réussi?

- Vous recevrez bientôt un parchemin avec la réponse de la Makikage. Répondit Karui.

- Quelles sont vos impressions?

- Nos impressions? Demanda Sakura, pas très sûre d'avoir compris ce dont voulait parler son maître.

- Oui, que pensez vous d'elle? Tsunade fit volte-face.

Les trois kunoichis se lancèrent des regards.

- Elles sont terrifiantes.

La princesse des limaces écarquilla les yeux.

- Elles? Questionna la blonde, étonnée

- La Makikage et sa sœur.


End file.
